The key features of the Molecular Biology Core of the Skin Disease Research Center are its comprehensive range of services designed to support the needs of both proposed and future SDRC members, and its objective of training young investigators in the area of its expertise. This Core provides assistance in three essential areas of molecular biology central to virtually any studies ranging from the investigation of the genetic basis of human disease to cell biology experiments. These include 1) Disease-gene regulation;2) In Situ labeling of genetic alterations;and 3) Real- Time PCR, automated sequencing and cloning of DNA constructs. The core will assist center investigators in identifying the epigenetic mechanisms of a particular skin disease by promoter and mutagenesis studies and siRNA knockdown models. The Core will assist investigators in automated DNA sequence analysis to identify mutations implicated in skin disease pathogenesis and subsequent histological detection of target cells harboring these genetic mutations. The Core will also assist investigators with the design and optimization of Real-time PCR analysis for candidate disease-genes and developing a plan for ascertaining their functional consequence, and the way in which it elicits a clinical phenotype. The Core will also provide instrumentation, general resources and technical expertise in the use of automated DNA sequencing and DNA cloning. By offering these routinely used services, the Molecular Biology Core will interact closely with the other two cores. Further, the expertise offered in this Core will be almost universally utilized and provide a valuable service to most, if not all, of the Pilot and Feasibility studies, as well as other investigators within the Department.